1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge, and more specifically, to a hinge for cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 250868 published on Jul. 1, 1995 discloses a disassembling hinge device for cabinet doors mainly including a base plate to be mounted on the jamb of cabinet, a connecting plate and a door related hinge part. The base plate has a protrusion which can be hooked by the leg of the connecting plate, and a engaging lip for engaging with an acting block. Pressing the handle of the acting block can control the engagement or disengagement between the base and the acting block. The door related hinge part is mounted on the connecting plate by means of the slots and the bolts. The door related hinge part has an pivotal end portion for mounting the door of the cabinet.
Conventional hinges as described above have the disadvantage that the door related hinge part can only be assembled on the base plate in a single direction, thereby making the mounting of the hinge inconvenient. Especially, when the base plate is mounted on the jamb of cabinet in a wrong direction, the door related hinge part can not be assembled on the base plate, at this time, the only way is unscrewing the base plate and re-mounting the base plate in a connect direction, thereby creating inconvenience of mounting.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to provide a hinge which improves the drawbacks thereof and can be assembled by a more convenient process.